masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Morita TW-203 Smart Rifle
Disclaimer: This Article is based on Starship Troopers Film/TV Series Universe Canon and the Tabletop Game by Mongoose Publishing. The Morita TW-203 Smart Rifle is an omni-purpose gauss assault rifle used by the Federation military. From its inception, the Smart Rifle was designed to combine the logistic compatibility and durability of the Ape Maker with innovative technologies in firearm developments, most notably the electromagnetic rail technology. As an omni-purpose assault rifle, it is designed to be capable of firing various types of ammunitions, the Smart Rifle is typically loaded with the improved 7.62mm x51 NATO full-powered caseless rifle cartridge, although conversion kits for pulse lasers is possible but extremely dangerous. The underslung barrel attachment can also utilized several different types of ammunition loadout including plasma rockets, anti-matter grenades and portable HEAT missiles. Description Also known as the Morita Tactical Firearm, the new Smart Rifle is built around an old electromagnetic accelerated rail concept known as gauss technology. Conceptually speaking, the gun is a rudimentary micro-scaled mass accelerator (abeit it lacks eezo principles behind design and acceleration). By using the best components available, the rifle can achieve excellent high velocity performance at 1km combat range, with 7.62mm caseless ammunition in Standard Citadel Environement. Although the magnetic integrity of the rifle is largely inferior to Citadel-based micro-scale mass accelerator firearms, it should be noted that armor penetration is not the priority. The use of Dum-Dum bullets with a high explosive content, augments the rifle to have a surprising effect upon the target, capable of downing a warrior bug and even Krogan heavy armor if fired accurately enough. Characteristics Thanks to its higher velocity and superior ammunition, the gun is very effective against both the unconventional and conventional enemies that the Federation faced off against, notably the tough Arachnid combat strains and the well protected Petolemaic tribal warriors. A single burst mass of 1.3kg in a second can dispatch a Warrior Bug quickly. Its shield disrupting capability is notably superior compared to its predecessors, although a trooper would need to watch his ammunition counter to ensure that his gun will not run out of ammo or overheat, as the high rate of fire of the rifle will drain a standard combat load quickly, and can permanently deform older rifle barrels. Due to the technological limitations in metallurgy, the Smart Rifle is often considered to be a technological marvel of human firearm development history. Turian gunsmith analysis on the rifle demonstrated that, had this weapon been built with more advanced alloys and improved micro-scaled mass accelerator technology, the Smart Rifle could possibly be one of the best combustion based firearms ever produced. The fact that tens of billions had been manufactured by the time it was discontinued from Federal Manufacturing, was also a marvel of military and civic engineering. Gallery gun.jpg|Mobile Infantry Manual Guide of the TW-203A rifle MachineGunX.jpg|Technical diagram of a pulse laser converted Smart Rifle Vlcsnap-21967.png|A Federation SICON soldier aiming his Morita Smart Rifle RoughnecksIllo.jpg|A group of SICON troopers wielding Smart Rifles Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Weapons Category:Background Category:Military